Bleeding, technically known as hemorrhage or hemorrhaging, is the loss of blood from the circulatory system. Bleeding can occur either internally, where blood leaks from blood vessels inside the body, or externally, where blood leaks through a natural opening or through a break in the skin. Bleeding occurs when a blood vessel within the body is ruptured or leaks. It can result from physical trauma or non-traumatic causes such as a ruptured aneurysm. Anticoagulant therapy, as well as disorders with blood clotting can heighten the risk that a hemorrhage will occur. A ruptured aneurysm can cause severe internal bleeding which can lead to shock or even death. The current treatment options are surgery to repair the aneurysm (if possible), bed rest and medications (such as painkillers and anti-seizure drugs) to ease associated symptoms. Around one-half of all people who experience a ruptured aneurysm die either within the first day or the next three months. About fifty percent (50%) of the survivors are usually left with lifelong disabilities.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for a method to control bleeding and reduce the risk of deleterious consequences.